callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M14
::For the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 variant, see M14 EBR. The M14 is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The M14 cannot be obtained in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare single player campaign. In multiplayer, the weapon is portrayed as an M14 SOCOM, which has a shorter barrel. Other features include a Knights Armaments RAS (Rail Adapter System) Fore end, an RAS scope mount, heat shields, and synthetic furniture distinguishing it from its wooden-stocked ancestor. The M14 in-game is featured as a Semi-automatic rifle, with high damage, accuracy and recoil as well as a longer effective range compared to other assault rifles. It can be modified with a Grenade Launcher, Red Dot Sight, Suppressor, and an ACOG scope. Multiplayer The M14 is considered to be a "love it or hate it" or make/break weapon. Players will usually place the M14 on two extremes as a preferred (for high stopping power) or a non preferred weapon (for high recoil and manual rate of fire). With Stopping Power, it can kill in two hits at any range, or one hit if shot in the head within its maximum damage range. However the M14 benefits less from stopping power than most guns. This is due to the 1.5x head multiplier which is unique to sniper rifles and the M14. Similar to the G3 in Hardcore mode, it is a popular weapon, due to the fact that it can drop any player in one shot. Unlike the G3, it will also, without a Stopping Power, kill a player with a Juggernaut in one shot at any range in Hardcore. Adding the ACOG Scope to the M14 makes it very similar to an M21 with the ACOG, but with less damage and more recoil. For this reason the M21 with an ACOG Scope is considered superior by most, as its cons are lower hip accuracy and less ammo, which are worth lower recoil and higher damage for long range combat. Also, on the SAS/Spetsnaz matches, a player using an M21 with ACOG gains the ghillie suit, while a player using an M14 ACOG doesn't, making the M21 a better choice. The M14 with a suppressor has been acknowledged by many players as being the closest gun to a silenced sniper rifle the player can get. However, this tactic is more suited to mid-long range sniping as opposed to very long range sniping due to the lack of an actual scope, the bulky iron sights, and the lack of a one shot kill ability. The suppressor can also be helpful with clearing the iron sights. When used it eliminates muzzle flash, providing for better target visibility. Image:m14_4.png|M14 Image:m14iron_4.png|M14's Iron Sight File:Weapon m14 scout.png|M14 with unusual camouflage File:Weapon m14sd scout.png|M14 with a silencer Call of Duty: Black Ops The M14 is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Its appearance is different from its Call of Duty 4 counterpart, having its original wooden stock and vented handguard instead of synthetic furniture and rails. In addition, it has a rear pistol-grip and a folded bipod that is not present in its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare variant. Multiplayer The M14 is a semi-automatic battle rifle that features a 20 round magazine (30 with Extended Mags), medium recoil, and is best suited for medium to long range combat. With the grip attachment, the M14 essentially becomes recoilless and can be accurately fired as quickly as the user taps the button. In the Gun Game mode, it is featured as the 8th Tier out of 20. The M14 is the third assault rifle unlocked, as well as the first semi-automatic assault rifle unlocked. It costs . It can be purchased at level 9. The M14 is the only assault rifle to accept a grip. Attachments: *Grenade Launcher *Flamethrower *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Shotgun *Suppressor *Grip *Infrared Scope *Extended Mag Zombies The M14 appears in Zombies as a fairly useful weapon which can be bought of the wall for 500 points. It has an 8-round magazine. It is best used in the early rounds as in later rounds it takes almost an entire magazine to kill one Zombie. File:M14.JPG|The M14 M14 Aiming.png|The M14's Iron Sight Screen shot 2010-10-01 at 8.31.52 PM.png|The M14 with an ACOG Scope M14 ACOG.png|The M14 with an ACOG Scope in Single Player. M14KILLHUNGRY.JPG|The M14's killfeed icon. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The M14 appears in a screenshot within n-Space's Company Bio PDF. The M14 comes in a regular version or with a Scope or Silencer. The M14 is a starting weapon in several levels and can be found at various locations in other levels. It has low recoil, similar appearance and sights to the console version, and a 20 round magazine. It appears in the Zombie mode for 1,800 points in the first room of all 4 levels. It is good to use the M14 in early levels instead of the M1891/59 once the player's Makarov is out of ammunition because of it's semi automatic fire mode and large magazine. File:M14_7_ds.png|The M14's Iron Sights on DS Trivia ''Call of Duty 4'' *Using the grenade launcher attachment makes the player execute the empty reload animation, though it still takes as much time as the normal reload animation. *The actual reload time and the reloading animation for a loaded reload are about 1.5 seconds off, meaning the player actually reloads before the magazine is even inserted. *The M14 has the same in-game model as the M21, minus the sniper scope and the bi-pod. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *The M14 has the same draw animation as the AK-47. *The weapon's wooden furniture is replaced with synthetic material when camouflage is applied. *The rifle's sling is visible when reloading. *This is the only assault rifle with the grip attachment. *A Marine can drop an M14 with extended mags and dusty camo in the level SOG. *In Zombie Mode level "Five", When John F. Kennedy picks up a M14 off the wall, he calls it a "sniper rifle" instead of an "assault rifle". He is referencing the M14 to the M21 or the M14 EBR. *In Black ops Zombie Mode the M14 has only a 8 round magazine, while in multiplayer it has a 20 round magazine. Video 400pxA video showing the M14's one-shot kill ability while doing maximum damage Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Assault Rifles